


Love At First Mong

by itswooseong



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswooseong/pseuds/itswooseong
Summary: freelance producer (and hopeless romantic) mr lee jinhyuk signs up for an art and craft class in hopes to get to know the pretty boy teacher mr lee sejin+ a side of wooseok and yunseong at each other’s throat 24/7





	Love At First Mong

“Hey, sign up for the art and craft class with me.” 

“Art? And craft? And you? Lee Jinhyuk you must be crazy.” Wooseok mocked over the phone. “Have you run out of stupid things to do?” 

“It’s not stupid...” Jinhyuk sighed audibly, he had his reasons. “It’s just...I was walking on the streets that day while looking for that limited edition Olaf flip flops, which by the way I have not found yet, damn the scalpers ugh. Okay back to topic, I was walking on the streets and I passed by an art studio and guess what?”

“You continued walking because you’re literally the least artsy person to ever walk the earth?” Wooseok scoffed.

“No...” Jinhyuk’s frown turned upside down immediately when he thought about the cute boy he saw through the glass windows. The way he wore a white collared shirt under a sky blue pullover, and with that beige beanie? The cutest ever. He had the brightest smile, and his eyes. _Boy, his eyes._ Jinhyuk could probably spend his entire life staring into those eyes without any complains. “I think I met the love of my life.” 

“Alright that’s enough bullshit for one day, I’m hanging up.” Wooseok knew that it was totally possible for someone like Jinhyuk to fall for someone at first sight, but still, Wooseok thought he would rather die than be involved.

“Hey!” Jinhyuk yelled into the phone. “I’ll pay for everything, just take it as a chance to learn how to do some art? Help me out here c’mon, please? I’ll do anything you want.”

Wooseok contemplated for awhile, he had nothing to lose. It would probably be fun to watch Jinhyuk do stupid things when he’s trying to pick the boy up anyways. “Alright. Fine. You have to name your first child after me though. That’s my one condition.” 

“You’re so damn weird and I hope you know that. But, thanks buddy, I love you.” Jinhyuk couldn’t stop himself from grinning from ear to ear like the biggest idiot. 

“If you don’t get the guy, just know that you would’ve wasted the time of the most handsome person on the entire planet.”

—

“How do I look?” Jinhyuk ran his palms down his shirt to straighten the invisible wrinkles. “Does this look okay? I want to impress him, you know.” 

“You look like a pig.” Wooseok put on his glasses and took them off again, deciding whether or not he should go out with them.

“Sometimes when I’m bored I like to think about different ways I can break your neck.” Jinhyuk continued to pose at different angles, he had been going on for the past hour but nothing seemed to satisfy him. 

“Get in line, you’re not the first.” Wooseok shrugged, “People love to hate what’s hotter than them.” 

“Why are we best friends again?” Jinhyuk glared at the other boy through the mirror. “Admit it, you absolutely adore me.” Wooseok gave him a wink, to which Jinhyuk responded with a forced gag. 

“Alright I’ll stop joking around and tell you, you look amazing...ly stupid...” Wooseok frowned as he eyed Jinhyuk from head the toe. “Are you going to meet your parent-in-laws straight away? Let loose a little, drop the buttons.” Wooseok shook his head with a sigh as he reached toward’s Jinhyuk shirt. 

“I’m not going to a club, Wooseok, I-” Jinhyuk tried to swat the other guy’s hand away but couldn’t fight against his firm grip. Sometimes Jinhyuk was amazed at how someone as small as Wooseok had so much energy. 

“Well, you aren’t going to church either.” Wooseok clucked his tongue as he undid the first two buttons of Jinhyuk’s shirt. He took a step back and admired his work, “Better, now you look less stuck up. Alright I’ll say this once but I guess you look handsome. Just slightly. Less than how good I look of course.” 

Jinhyuk turned back to face the mirror. His hair was gelled up, his off-white dress shirt seemed to have brought his features out more than they were already eye-catching. “Thanks, buddy.” Jinhyuk’s cheeks started to hurt as he continued to smile, every thought of the boy at the workshop just served to widen his smile a little more. 

—

“Alright, don’t be nervous.” Jinhyuk cleared his throat as they stood outside the workshop. “Wooseok, don’t be nervous alright.” 

Wooseok almost snorted at how silly Jinhyuk was acting, “Please just stop talking, you’re going to make a fool of yourself in front of the guy. I mean I wouldn’t mind that because I’ll be there to watch, but still...” 

“You’re not helping.” Jinhyuk narrowed his eyes at his friend. He took a deep breath before he reached for the button that operates the sliding door. 

_Oh my god_. Jinhyuk could feel his breath hitched at the back of his throat, he couldn’t feel his limbs but that was the least of his concerns. If Jinhyuk were to describe the exact scene again, as a hopeless romantic, he would say that that moment went by in slow motion with a gentle melody playing in the background. 

There he was. 

Sejin stood behind the third row of tables. He had a white shirt tucked into a pair of faded ripped jeans. His hair strawberry blonde, probably not styled but still looking so _damn_ good.

Sejin was arranging the small boxes of craft material on the tables, his every moving looked so delicate in Jinhyuk’s eyes. Jinhyuk knew it was probably creepy to be staring at the total stranger through a glass window but it wasn’t like he could help it when the stranger looked so good. 

“Is that him?” Wooseok eyed Sejin from head to toe like he did Jinhyuk that morning. “He looks... well, alright.” 

Jinhyuk’s head snapped towards Wooseok’s direction, “If he looks like _that_ and you think it’s just ‘alright’, with your looks, I’m pretty sure even the circus would reject you if you applied to be the clown.” 

“Now that’s just rude.” Wooseok’s lower lip jutted out a little to form a small pout. “Anyways, just to let you know, he’s been staring at you for like 5 seconds now and he’s still staring. He probably thinks you’re a creepy stalker.” 

“He’s staring?” Jinhyuk froze. He wanted to look over so badly, but the thought of meeting eyes with the guy he had a big fat crush on just sent his heart into crazy palpitation. “H-He’s really staring? At me?” 

“Well, maybe he’s looking at me because I’m clearly the hotter one, but I- oh wait look, he’s walking towards us right now.” The corner of Wooseok’s lips turned up into a smile as Sejin neared the door. “I can’t wait for you to lose your shit in 3...2...” Wooseok’s voice trailed off as the door slid open. 

“Hi, are you both here to sign up for our new classes?” 

Wow. That was how angels sounded like, Jinhyuk was sure. He turned around slowly and let his eyes slowly drift towards Sejin’s. It was real, Sejin was standing right in front of him, it wasn’t a dream.


End file.
